Jacks sick day
by Oreange Ice Fairy
Summary: Jack has a mishap with the wind and ends up sick. Who better to take care of him then his new family! Please I'm new no flames.


p style="text-align: left;" Disclaimer: I do not own rotg/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Jack Frost never thought he would see the day when he would get sick. Of course he should thank the wind for that. It was another normal day for Jack. Make blizzards in the places needed, then go to the warranty and anoy Bunny.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Finally visit Jamie. But for some reason the wind wanted other things. After having a awesome snowball fight with Jamie, Jack started heading to the pole, for a good rest before the guardians meeting later on. Well the wind wouldnt have that. She threw him from Alaska to Hawaii and left him there.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Of course it being Hawaii it was too hot for Jack. He instantly started sweating. Just before he passes out he wrote ' Help me' in the sand.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Itwas a night time at the pole. As it is the guardians were waiting for there newest member. "Were is that bloody show pony!" yelled a ticked off Bunnymund.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" As usual Tooth was trying to defened Jack. "Mabey he lost track of time! Or mabey Jack's hurt!" replies Tooth. "Face it Shelia. He will just come in and make a stupid exuse for his tardiness." said Bunny. But after a later there was still no sign of the winter spirit.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Feed up Bunny finally went looking for the winter child. Aster first looked at Jack's lake in Burgess. When he wasn't there the pooka then looked in every place he could think Jack would go. With still no luck.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" 'Where is that anklebitta?' thought Bunny. Finally he looked in the second hottest place in the world. As he first popped out of the rabbit hole, Bunny knew Jack was there. As the moon shone down, Bunny heard a faint moan a few feet away.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Aster turned to the sound and suddenly his heart stopped. "Jack!" screamed Bunny.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" The winter spirit's face was a bright pink. He had a large cut on his back and scrapes o his arms. If that wasn't bad enough he was sweating. He was a winter spirit for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to sweat!p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Bunny instantly ran over to Jack and picked him up. Jack moaned at the physical contact. "Its OK frostbite. Your gonna be OK." replied Bunny using his nick name for the boy to try and calm him down." Crickey how did you get yourself into this mess?" questioned the pooka.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Bunny then opened a tunnel to the pole. When he jumped out he noticed something. Jack was warm. Jack's skin was usually like ice. Panicking Bunny runs to the globe room.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""North! Tooth! Sandy!" he yelled bursting threw the doors. "Bunny vat has happened?" asked North eyeing the limp form in Bunny's arms.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "I found him in Hawaii unconscience." explained Bunny. Quickly jumping into action, North grabbed Jack and ran to the infirmary.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" A moan alerted North that Jack was waking up." It vill be OK Jack. You vill be fine." whispered North. "North?" came a faint voice. "North I don't feel so good."p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Sighing the Russian finally made to the infirmary. He placed Jack on one of the beds. Getting worried he ran to the door. "Jack stay in bed I vill be right back." said North. Jack nearly nodes.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" North ran outside. He started filling buckets with snow. Tooth came flying out. "What's going on? Where's Jack?" asked the hyperactive fairy. "Tooth calm down. Just get buckets and fill vith snow. Then go to infirmary. We need to cool Jack down!" ordered North. After filling the buckets with snow they ran to the infirmary.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" When the four got there Tooth almost fainted. There lying in bed was Jack Frost , but he looked like he was about to be sick. Slowly the winter spirit sat up and grabbed for the near by trash can. Just as it was pulled to his chest Jack vomited.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "Crikey." exclaimed Bunny. It took at lest 10 min till he was reduced to dry heaving. "Are you OK sweet tooth?" asked Tooth. He lifted his head out of the can. Tooth gasped.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Jack who was always pale, now had a gray-ish tint to his skin. Also he was green in the face. "Ugh." He moaned.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Bunny took this as a chance to step forward. "Hey there Jackie." said Bunny in a soothing voice. "How ya feelin?" Jack gave him a look that said 'Really? I jjust puked my guts out and you ask how I feel?' "Well we are gonna make you betta Snowflake." replied Bunny.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" "You don't have to. I'll be fine." mumbled Jack. Bunny rolled his eyes. Jack could be stubborn but what would one expect after being alone for 300 years!?p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Jack your sick and we want to take care of you." said Tooth. "Yes this is vat family do." commented North.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Jack gave a weak smile to the four. He knewhe was in good hands. The four elder guardians poured the snow on Jack as he feel asleep.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" The next morning hefelt great! He left a note to the others thanking them. Then left to spread winter to the world.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
